Scarlett's Wonderland
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Down, down the rabbit hole Scarlett falls.Head over hills Into a world unknown to man kind. What will happen when Scarlett meets India the Queen of Hearts? Will she find her way back to Tara or will she lose her head along the way? Read and find out.


**Scarlett's Wonderland**

Chapter 1: Playing around

**A/N**: This takes place during the 1860's in Atlanta Georgia.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything what so ever.

"Come on, come on", a voice came in the distance as the wind blew through the many tress that surrounded the big plantation called Tara. As the wind blew in all directions, the beautiful sun came out and was shining very brightly. The girl ran towards the big house as fast as her small legs could carry her. She finally arrived to find her sisters sitting on the front white porch.

"What is it now, Carreen?" A girl of seventeen asked as she lowered her book to show her lovely green, emerald eyes peering from behind the pages.

"Aren't you and Suellen going to play hide-and-seek with me?" Carreen asked as she moved her dark, short chestnut hair behind her ear and she began jumping up and down with excitement. She always loved playing with her sisters out in the big yard of Tara. That was something they always loved to do. But lately her sisters have not wanted to play with her as they often did when they were younger.

"Not now, Carreen, I'm busy getting ready for my date with Frank this evening." Suellen told her younger sister of twelve. Suellen was the second daughter of the O'Hara sisters, she was fifteen. She was very pretty with long strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back like in a fairy tale, her eyes where a dark brown with long eyelashes.

Carreen looked over at her oldest sister sitting next to Sullen, the one that was reading the book. She wanted someone to play with, to have fun with, like the old days. Carreen sat down next to her sister and looked over at her with her dark eyes along with a smile going across her lips.

"Later, Careen, later," Scarlett said, looking over at her younger sister with those green eyes that she was known very well for. As the wind kept blowing it blew her dark chestnut hair behind her like in a dream. Her lovely white dress blew as well with a red belt gathered at her very small waist line which was at 18 ½. Any girl would have killed for a waist that little.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked to the left of Scarlett.

Scarlett looked over to see a tall strong man about 5'10 standing there. With a nice suit on with a dark gray hat to match, his jet black hair was slicked back underneath his hat, his dark eyes and his mustache were the same color as well. This man stood there waiting for his girl to answer.

"Rhett!" Scarlett squealed happily, running into his strong arms and giving him a hug along with a light kiss on the lips.

"Oh, gross!" Carreen said, making a face like she had smelled something very vile like.

"Carreen, one of these days you will have someone special too. Just like me and Scarlett." Suellen said with a laugh as she went back to her needle point.

"What's going on here anyway?" Rhett asked looking down at Scarlett as his strong arms went around her tiny waist.

"Oh, Carreen wants use to play hide-and-go-seek with her." Scarlett answered him, looking over at her little sister. "Which we are much too old to play."

"That's not what you said last month when you where running through the trees." Carreen puffed out her litttle lips and looked at her sisters with a puppy dog face. "Please?" She asked, batting her eyeslashes, hoping her sister would cave in.

"NO CARREEN, WE'RE BUSY, WE TOLD YOU THAT!" Scarlett and Suellen said, looking over sharply at their younger sister.

Carreen began to get tears in her eyes. "Mom, Dad! Scarlett and Suellen won't play with me!" She yelled, facing the door.

Rhett took his hands off of Scarlett and back down to his side before Scarlett's parents came out and saw them. Moments later, Ellen and Gerald O'Hara, along with Mammy, came running out onto the big porch.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Gerald asked. looking at his daughters with worry in his eyes.

"They won't play with me," Carreen said, pointing at her sisters.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, was that all?" Gerald asked, shaking his head.

"Carreen, you must understand that your sisters are older than you." Ellen said, getting down on her daughters level.

"But I want someone to play with me," Carreen said, looking down at her mother.

Ellen looked over at her two older daughters and looked at them with kindess in her eyes, silently begging, "Girls, would you mind playing with your sister?"

"But mother, I have a date with Frank tonight." Suellen said, standing up moments later. She had to get ready for that even though it was hours away.

"I was reading Gone with the Wind. I'm at a really good part!" Scarlett said, stomping her foot as her temper began to start. This just wasn't fair! Why, when she was little and she asked Suellen to play with her, it was always 'no' or 'go play by yourself.'  
"Plus, Rhett just got here."

"Suellen, you can get ready for Frank later, I'm sure he will wait for you while you are getting ready, and Scarlett you can read Gone with the Wind later. I read it when I was your age, and yes, I found it good but I also knew when to put it down. Plus I'm sure Rhett would love to play with you girls." Ellen said in her sweet voice even though she was mad at her daughters.

"I would love to play, Mrs. OHara." Rhett said, tipping his hat to her as a laugh escaped his lips.

"Fine, we'll play hide-and-go-seek with Carreen." The girls said, giving in as they rolled their eyes.

"That's my darlings," Ellen said, giving her daughters kisses. Then she and Gerald went back inside.

"Now ya'll all be good now. That goes for you two, as well." Mammy said, pointing at Scarlett and Rhett then went back inside.

Scarlett and Rhett's faces went red at the same time. They always hated it when Mammy did that. Scarlett's parents never did that, but Scarlett knew that her parents told Mammy to tell them that.

"Ha, ha, their faces are beet red!" Carreen laughed her child like laugh.

"You better get running," Suellen said with a laugh as she began to chase Carreen around the yard.

"Wait, you have to count first, that's not fair!" Carreen said, running faster and faster.

"Alright, alright," Suellen said, going back onto the porch. "One, two, three," she began counting.

"We better get going before your sister stops," Rhett said with a chuckle taking Scarlett's hand in his as they ran into the woods. They ran through the woods, hand in hand but all of a sudden their hands parted and Scarlett became lost.

"Rhett, where are you?" Scarlett yelled through the big woods as she turned around trying to find her way. How could this be, she's lived here her whole life and for the first time she was lost in the woods.

As she began her way to where she thought Tara was, she spotted a white rabbit with a jacket on and a watch. WHITE JACKET AND A WATCH! Scarlett must have been seeing things. She pulled back many sticks and leaves to get to this white rabbit. As she made her way closer and closer the rabbit, it heard her small footsteps and raced off farther into the forest.

"Wait, where are you going?" Scarlett asked as she ran after it, hoping she could catch up to it.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I'm terribly late for a very important date!" The rabbit said as it ran faster and faster.

"Did you just talk?" Scarlett gasped, going up to the rabbit as close as she could get.

"No, why do you ask that?" The rabbit asked, looking back at Scarlett.

"You did talk, I knew it!" Scarlett said with wide eyes. She heard right, the rabbit really did talk! This rabbit looked like someone Scarlett knew. Ashley Wilkes! Oh my Lord, this couldn't be happening, Scarlett must have hit her head on something.

"I cant stay, I'm sorry. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," The rabbit said repeatedly, hopping down a rabbit hole next to a big oak tree.

"Wait!" Scarlett yelled as she went over to the hole. Scarlett leaned over to see in the hole. "Where did he go?" She asked herself as she tried to look deeper and deeper down the hole. As she leaned over farther, she lost her balance and fell down, down the rabbit hole. "Ah!" Scarlett screamed as she fell head over heels, going down this never ending rabbit hole.

**A/N**: There you have it. My new Idea for a story. What do you think? Should I countiue with it or put it aside you tell me what you think. Don't worry I won't forget about my other stories I will keep working on them. If you would please review thanks:)


End file.
